We'll Be Together
by coolgamer
Summary: Prequel to We'll Never Be Seperated Again! The brothers ask Rygdea about how him and Cissnei first met, Rygdea is happy to answer their questions. The story of how Rygdea and Cissnei met, and their lives up till they divorced. Pairings: RygdeaxCissnei
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I know I said I wouldn't get started on these till after I finished other stories, but the side stories aren't wanting to work with me, it's like as soon as I get one going another one starts…anyways I've been wanting to work on another story for this series so I decided to start on one of the prequels! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Summary: The story of how Rygdea and Cissnei met and their life from that point on.**

**~Prologue~**

Rygdea sat reading his book in the living room with his sons doing their various activities around the room. His lover sat in the chair across from him, typing away on his laptop. As Rygdea went to turn back to his book he heard his youngest children whispering to Sora about something and the brunette sounding confused.

He glanced at his youngest four and shook his head as he saw the three older ones of the four pressuring their baby brother about something. Sora looked confused and kept shaking his head no as he was being interrogated by his older brothers and twin. Rygdea quirked an eyebrow before closing his book and putting it down on the table next to his chair.

"What are you three interrogating Sora about?"

The four boys jolted as they realized they had their father's attention, and due to his question now had their older brothers and Sephiroth's attention as well. Sora watched as his brothers looked unsure of speaking about what they were just asking him. Sora sighed before walking over to his father.

"They were wondering if I knew how you and mom met," Sora explained, "They figured mom might be more likely to discuss it then you are."

Rygdea chuckled, "You could have just asked, I don't mind discussing it, I just figured you boys wouldn't be interested in hearing such old tales from an old man."

"You're not that old," Sephiroth spoke up looking at Rygdea.

"I may not look it yes, but I have ten children. Also my own youngest sibling is about Terra's age. I think I'm quite old thank you."

"You're what? 48? That's not that old," Sephiroth chided.

Rygdea stared at his lover before rolling his eyes at the man. Sephiroth just chuckled as he shook his head at his older lover's childish antics. As much as the man said he was old, he didn't look it nor did he act it. Age had actually been very kind to the man, he was thankful that the man didn't look more like Xehanort, his eldest brother.

"Anyways, you guys want to know about your mother and I meeting?"

Sora nodded, "Will you tell us?"

"Of course! Where do you want me to start?"

Saix chuckled, "Where you first met."

Rygdea chuckled realizing how stupid his question was, "Right…"

Rygdea sat there in silence as he tried to think back to that point thirty years before when he first laid eyes on his wife. He smiled as he began to remember what happened and what was going on at the time.

"Alright, first it started when we met at university…"

_~Thirty Years Before~_

Rygdea walked down the sidewalk looking around the university grounds. He looked back at the map in his hands and then back up, looking for the dorm building. He blinked as he saw a building with trucks in front of it. He quickened his pace to reach the dorm and smiled as he finally found them, looking back at his map he glanced at the upper corner where he wrote which building.

He smiled as he finally located the Bhunivelze dorm. As he began to make his way up the steps to the entrance he paused before turning back. He stared out over the many roads leading to the different housing options. As he turned to head into his building at last he paused as his eyes caught a glimpse of dark-red hair surrounding a pretty face.

Rygdea turned wanting to get a better look at the girl he had just seen but the crowd of students quickly swallowed her from his sight. The boy sighed before turning back around, wondering what he had been thinking. He quickly located the dorm office and got his key and headed to his room, happy to see his old friend Cid Raines setting up his half of the room.

Cid looked up at Rygdea, "Be sure to keep your side clean will you?"

Rygdea smirked as he recognized his friend's teasing tone, "No promises there!"

"You ready for the new school year then?" Cid asked his friend, noticing the brunette's carefree attitude.

"Of course!" Rygdea said with a stupid grin on his face.

Cid raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Rygdea blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You're in an awfully good mood, normally you would be grumbling about school," the raven remarked.

Rygdea looked thoughtful before grinning bigger, "I saw a goddess."

"A goddess? Did you hit your head or something?"

Rygdea sighed, "You wound me by making fun of me."

Cid shook his head, "Just be careful, if Alyssa finds out you're flirting with another girl it's going to be trouble for me."

"For you? I would think she'd hit me."

"Oh she would, but then she would come crying and complaining to me," Cid pointed out.

Rygdea huffed, "What so you're not worried about my well being?"

"You can handle a punch or four."

"She'd knock me out!" Rygdea argued.

Cid smirked, "Then I suggest you be careful."

Rygdea huffed and turned around to unpack, ignoring his best friend. After they finished unpacking they both left the dorm to explore the campus, or Cid did at least forcing Rygdea to follow. The raven wanted to make sure that his idiot of a friend wouldn't get lost the first day of school. Though he knew the brunette would anyways, the fact that the brunette got lost in their high school in their senior year was good proof to that fact.

"Rygdea!" A feminine voice shouted with a giggle.

Rygdea resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he turned to where the voice had come from. A girl with short blonde hair framing her face and piercing blue eyes waved at him. She ran over, and Rygdea resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her outfit. A white and yellow shirt clung tightly to her body and she wore super short shorts that clung to her.

The minute the girl reached the brunette she wrapped herself around his right arm, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Rygdea sighed, trying to push the girl off his arm, "Right…glad to see you too…Alyssa…"

Alyssa huffed, "You don't sound too pleased!"

"It's not that…I just figured you'd be busy with it being the first day and all…" Rygdea covered up.

"I'm never too busy to see my fiancé, after all you never contacted me over break," The blonde chastised.

"Sorry, I was so busy it slipped my mind," Rygdea apologized, casting Cid a pleading look.

Cid just shook his head and continued walking down the path; Rygdea followed him with his fiancé latched onto his arm like a leech. There wasn't anything real special about the school itself, it was one of the best in the area but other than that it looked like a normal school campus.

Rygdea pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate and read the message. He smiled and stopped as he texted a quick response back. He glanced up after snapping the phone shut to see Cid watching him and Alyssa attempting to sneak a peek at his message before he put the phone away.

"That was Laguna he said he and the others are in the cafeteria if we wanted to join them," Rygdea explained to his best friend.

"Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting should we?" Cid asked before heading towards the cafeteria.

Rygdea followed with Alyssa chattering about her dorm to him, though he wasn't paying much attention to what was being said. As they reached the large hall, Rygdea was impressed with the sheer size of the cafeteria, especially since most of it was a glass wall. It didn't take them long to find their little group especially with Laguna's loud voice.

Laguna was the first to notice them, waving them over before going back to his story. His shoulder length cocoa brown hair was tied back for once, but his few bangs kept falling in front of his green eyes. The only one truly paying attention to him was Balthier, his hair as short as ever with the usual blonde highlights and sharply styled sideburns. Balthier was only listening for a chance to tell a story of his own conquest since high school.

The other three occupants at the table all ignored the two loud brunettes talking next to them. The first too notice them was the long haired blonde blue-eyed flirt known as Edgar. The man smiled before returning to the conversation he was having with the only other female of their group. Rosa was easily one of the most beautiful women Rygdea had ever seen, her long blonde hair done in a partial up-do with the rest of it cascading down her back. She smiled at them and kindly scooted over so that they could all three sit in the same area.

The final person was the one that Rygdea knew not to piss off. Rufus Shinra's blue eyes watched Rygdea as he and the others sat down, his blonde hair smoothed back and in perfect order as always. The group knew that if Rufus ever needed to he could get back at them without them even knowing till it was too late.

"See you guys have already settled in," Rufus commented to Rygdea as he nodded at Alyssa.

Rygdea forced a smiled, "Of course."

"Rosa!" Alyssa cried as she finally had to talk to the only other girl in the group.

Rosa sighed and turned her attention from Edgar to face the younger blonde, "Yes?"

"You won't believe my roommate! She is the most unbelievable girl I have ever met!"

Rosa blinked, "What do you mean?"

"She is so not like us at all, it's obvious she can't be from a high class family. How could they put me in the same room as someone below my class!" Alyssa cried.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad..." Rosa began.

Alyssa glowered, "She is! She takes fighting classes, what girl does that?"

Edgar spoke up, "I think a woman who knows how to defend herself is a fine catch."

Alyssa huffed, "It's so not ladylike though!"

Rygdea tried his best to ignore his fiancé but it was hard with all of her screeching. He looked around, obviously not going to be able to speak to the others while Alyssa complained. He blinked as he saw the girl he had seen earlier. She sat at a table nearby with two other red-heads and a green haired girl.

He watched her as she spoke to the others at the table, admiring her natural beauty as he noticed with a closer glance that she did not seem to wear any makeup. To him that made her seem more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. He bit his lip for a brief second as he saw the red haired guy wearing a crimson leather coat put an arm around her.

He frowned as the other red haired male, this one with his hair in a ponytail, caused the two girls to laugh. He noticed that the second red-haired male wore an outfit similar to his interest, he noted this. He finally turned his attention to the green haired girl, wondering briefly if she dyed her hair or if it was natural. He had to admit that she was a beauty, if not somewhat icy in her cool expression, but she didn't compare in his eyes to her friend.

He jolted as he heard a whistle and Alyssa huff behind him. He turned to see the others had taken notice of the table as well. He checked where his friends were looking and noticed that Edgar and Balthier were both looking at the green haired girl. Laguna seemed to check out both girls but didn't show any apparent interest, at least not that Rygdea could tell. Rufus and Cid both just examined the other table in interest, Rufus not really looking over the red-haired girl or the long red-haired man. Rosa seemed interested in the group but shook her head as Balthier said something about the green-haired girl. Alyssa looked displeased as she eyed the red-haired girl and huffed again.

"How does she get so much attention?" Alyssa asked.

Rosa blinked, "Why does it matter?"

"Because! She gets way more attention than me!" Alyssa complained.

Laguna raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"That's my roommate...I mean can't you tell by just looking at her? She's so a commoner, yet she has Genesis hanging off her!" Alyssa stated in exasperation.

"Genesis?" Rygdea asked confused, though he felt like he knew the name.

Cid sighed, "Genesis is from a well-respected family, I've seen him at a few social gatherings before he went to live at his parent's vacation home on Destiny Islands."

"Oh..." Rygdea began.

"Can't you see why I can't believe her?" Alyssa complained loudly.

"Are you sure she isn't from a well-respected family herself?" Edgar asked, as he watched the blonde freak out.

Alyssa glowered at him, "She doesn't look it so I know she's not."

"From her attire though, I would guess she's in the special fighting class, possibly heading for the military or secret service?" Rufus finally spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Cid asked.

"Because I saw those two in a fighting class earlier for that sort of thing. My father has body guards that come from the special training force. From what I heard they only take the best, and recommendations are needed, you can only get in this early with recommendations, that means that those two had them. They both must come from a well-known family in that category." Rufus explained.

The others stared at him as he continued to watch the two he had just spoke about. Alyssa huffed and looked away, glaring in another direction, she knew not to argue with Rufus. Laguna just laughed and went back to talking with Balthier. Rosa had pulled out a book and began to read that and Cid was looking through one of his text books. Edgar still watched the green-haired girl.

Rygdea turned back for one last glimpse of the girl who caught his attention. He nearly jolted back though when his eyes met hers dead on. The girls cool gaze watched him, and he could see she was probably curious as to why he kept looking at her. She smiled and nodded her head at him in greeting, most likely because he was friends with Alyssa, so they'd probably be seeing each other a lot.

Rygdea smiled back before Alyssa demanded his attention and he turned his attention back to her. He kept smiling, hoping for a better chance to meet the girl then just their eyes meeting. He ignored Cid's calculating gaze that was directed at him as he joined in on the various conversations.

The school year was going to be very interesting, he could already tell.

**~End Prologue~**

**First off note as to why I haven't updated: About dozens of major tests for entrance exams...plus my grandmother passed away. Everything is doing better now and I have time to actually relax and enjoy my free time. That and my stupid Ex-boyfriend kept interrupting me while I wrote thinking I was upset...every single time, and like every five minutes after he asked the first time...So yeah distractions...and other junk. **

**I couldn't resist starting this story! I love writing this series too much to not continue it! Alright so some explaining for those who don't know some characters or terms.**

**Bhunivelze - a god in Final Fantasy XIII series, I figured name dorms after gods or summonings. **

**Cid Raines - Another character of Final Fantasy XIII, similar to Rygdea.**

**Alyssa Zaidelle - A character from Final Fantasy XIII-2, I kept her similar to how she is around Hope, clingy. There will be a surprise about her later, though those who have seen the family tree may have already seen it.**

**Balthier - A character from Final Fantasy XII.**

**Rosa - A character from Final Fantasy IV.**

**Rufus Shinra - A character from Final Fantasy VII, those who have seen Axel's side of the tree know where he comes in at.**

**Laguna Loire - A character from Final Fantasy VIII and Squall's father, I tied Laguna in there through Squall.**

**Edgar - A character from Final Fantasy VI, personally my favorite game.**

**Reno - A character from Final Fantasy VII, one of Cissnei's friends.**

**Terra - A character from Final Fantasy VI, Cissnei's friend, hmm...could she be a certain someone's namesake?**

**By now everyone knows at least Rygdea, Cissnei, and Genesis so I don't think I need to explain them. **

**Cissnei's father was a member of the turks, so she takes fighting classes for defense wise, not sure what she is going to study yet. **

**Reviewer's Corner (Continuing on from We Won't Be Separated For Long):**

**EmeraldNeko: I have considered adultfanfiction, just not sure if I should. Sorry to hear about your break up (I know long time), and thanks for reading the story!**

**Animesaki: Glad the chapter was awesome, thanks for reading the story!**

**RenUzu: I'm glad the ending was good. It'll be a while before kids are born. Thanks for reading the story!**

**Mizu Hoseki: Well now this chapter is up! Thanks for reading!**

**WolfPacFaan: A Christmas dinner? Sounds fun! Thanks for reading!**

**animedprincess: Wow...thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much! I'm getting back into the writing mood. Thanks for reading!**

**Valkyria Raven: Thanks for reading and hope you'll like this one!**

**ShadowFireHime-Sama: Thanks, I'm glad Vanitas worked out correctly as I planned, Thanks for reading!**

**The Crystal Pen: There will be tons of side stories, if the brothers will ever actually cooperate! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you all liked the last chapter! It feels so good to be writing again, especially this story! It really helps me de-stress and get through my own problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**~Classes Begin~**

On the first day of class it took Cid nearly two hours to get Rygdea awake, he was tempted to leave his friend behind, but knew that wouldn't work out. He even considered resorting to splashing the brunette with cold water, but that would just make his friend get him back later on. After two hours of struggling he finally had the brunette up, and with only half an hour before they had to leave at the latest, Rygdea showed his natural skill to quickly wash up and get out of the room within thirty minutes.

Though when they finally arrived at their world history class, Cid regretted not pouring cold water on his friend. It was obvious that the brunette was still half asleep. Cid dragged him to a seat and began going over the notes he had taken from the text, not giving his friend the satisfaction of his attention.

Rygdea yawned and lay his head down on his arms as he folded them on the desk. He felt his eyes begin to droop as he heard a girl as Cid if she could sit next to them, or if they were expecting their other friends. He tuned out Cid's response and the sound of the chair to his left being pulled out and stuff being set down.

"I'm Cid Raines, and this idiot is Rygdea Amarante, we're both from Palumpolum." Cid introduced to the girl.

"Cissnei Swan, I'm from Destiny Islands, what are you both studying for?" The girl asked.

Cid responded, "We're both going for business, Rygdea's family owns a large company known as Tycoon, I on the other hand hope to join the high ranks of Sanctum."

"So a government official and a business...tycoon?" Cissnei said with a laugh.

Rygdea lifted his head as he spoke up, "And what about you?"

There was a pause, "Not sure...My family has been trained as body guards for generations...I would love to help people so maybe a social worker if not a fighter?"

Rygdea looked at the girl and froze as his eyes landed on the girl who had caught his eye a few days ago. She watched him with interest as he just stared at her wide eyed. It took Cid clearing his throat to get Rygdea's attention back. The brunette forced his eyes to look away and just in time as their teacher arrived.

Class seemed to drag by slowly as Rygdea sneaked peeks over at the girl next to him. She was even more beautiful up close, he noted. He rubbed his eyes as he thought that, knowing he was really head over heels for the girl. He tried to concentrate on the lesson but his attention kept returning to Cissnei.

Rygdea was so happy for the class to finally end, he hoped to maybe talk to Cissnei more but she had already left the class as soon as the bell rang. Rygdea sighed and ignored Cid's disapproving looks as they headed to their next class.

The rest of his classes till lunch passed in a blur, and he separated from his best friend who had another class to attend. As he arrived at the lunch room and bought his lunch, he sighed as he noted how busy it was. He blinked as he saw an empty spot and moved towards it, taking note that there was someone at the large table.

As he came closer he recognized the long red hair and smiled before knocking on the table lightly. Cissnei looked up from her homework and gave him a questioning look. Rygdea smiled at her as he waved slightly.

"Hey...sorry to interrupt you, but everywhere else is full...do you mind?" Rygdea asked nodding to the chair across from her.

Cissnei shook her head, "No go ahead."

Rygdea thanked her as he sat down and began eating, Cissnei only returned to her work, leaving him to his thoughts. Rygdea looked out the window trying to decide if he should talk to her or just leave her alone. He was really bad at talking to girls, except for his friends, though he still got punched quite a bit by them.

"So a friend of mine was telling us about the special program you and your friend are in," Rygdea spoke up.

"Rufus?" Cissnei asked confused.

"Rufus Shinra," The brunette explained, "His father has several body guards from the program apparently so he recognized you the other day."

"The other day?"

Rygdea nodded, "The first day we all got here, Alyssa was talking about you and pointed you out to us."

Cissnei sighed, "I'm guessing she bad-mouthed me pretty good then?"

Rygdea jolted slightly as she said that but from her sigh he could tell that she had read his emotions. She just put down her pen as she looked out the window with another sigh. Rygdea watched her in concern, wondering what she was thinking.

"Alyssa...is hard to get along with...she doesn't like interacting with anyone below her status and if it's someone of the same status she likes to be in charge..." Rygdea explained.

"How do you know her so well?" Cissnei asked.

Rygdea looked away, "We grew up together...all my friends and I did so...we are all from the same social groups..."

"You sound displeased with that?" Cissnei asked sounding confused.

"I don't like having everything handed to me...or being thought better than others when I have never done anything to be better..." Rygdea stated with a sigh.

Cissnei looked at him curiously, "That's a very rare way of thinking."

Rygdea met her eyes again and was captivated by her great look of interest and amazement he could see in the depths of her eyes. For the first time in his life he actually felt like a normal man, not the heir to a major corporation or someone of a high class. He felt like a normal college student, and he realized how much he liked that feeling.

"I..." Rygdea began as he watched Cissnei.

"RYGDEA!" A shrill screech sounded from nearby.

Rygdea was forced forward as he felt slim hands wrap around him as someone ran into him. He quietly gagged as he smelled some heavy kind of perfume. He glanced at Cissnei who had turned her attention back to her text book. The hands finally removed themselves as Alyssa sat in the chair next to him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" She scolded him.

Rygdea looked at her with his best apologetic face, "Sorry..."

"I see you've met my roommate then?" Alyssa asked, her tone giving off the displeasure of calling Cissnei her roommate.

Rygdea nodded, "I did, we were just talking about you."

Alyssa smiled big as she heard that, "And what did you say? I know you must have some many wonderful things to say about me!"

Rygdea noticed Cissnei went to open her mouth to speak but he shook his head. She blinked and watched him carefully as she saw this. He rolled his eyes for a second and mouthed to her to be careful.

"I said that I was happy you had such a wonderful roommate to help you out, I also let her know that you're very dependable and that you'd be nice enough to help her with anything," Rygdea lied as he smiled at her.

"Oh Rygdea..." Alyssa sighed happily, "I'm so lucky to have you as a fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" Cissnei spoke up.

Alyssa nodded, all too happy to brag about their relationship, "Yes! We've been engaged since we were babies."

"So it's an arranged marriage?" The red-head questioned.

Rygdea nodded as Alyssa shook her head, "Of course not! We love each other very much!"

Cissnei blinked as she looked at Rygdea and he gave her a pleading look as Alyssa attached herself to his arm. Cissnei laughed as she saw that look and shook her head, letting him know she wasn't going to save him. Cissnei looked at her watch and sighed before packing her belongs into her bag and standing.

"Well I have class, so I'll leave you two alone," Cissnei explained.

Alyssa smiled, "Bye!"

As soon as Cissnei was out of sight she began to complain about the red-head, but she also said she guessed she was ok. Rygdea nodded and listened before it was time for him to attend his next class. As he made his way there he couldn't help but sigh as he thought about how horrible that meeting went.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**So has anyone actually looked at the family tree? I'm just curious after all, I update it so often that I wasn't sure if anyone has seen it recently. It was updated shortly after this last chapter was posted. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy - Glad it's good so far, we're now in an area that I am comfortable writing in, since I'm in college.**

**Mizu Hoseki - You just now remembered? Haven't you read like several of my stories? I hate Alyssa as well...I haven't beat XIII...I honestly dislike the battle system...I am currently going around and getting things in XIII-2, as for XIII-3 I'm doing pretty good...getting my ass kicked by Snow...blah...Sora is cute because Sora is cute! Thanks for the help earlier!**

**Well till next time then!**


End file.
